<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>讓我們粉飾太平，假裝明天依然天氣晴 by robin_0330</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901429">讓我們粉飾太平，假裝明天依然天氣晴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_0330/pseuds/robin_0330'>robin_0330</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>讓我們粉飾太平，假裝明天依然天氣晴。 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_0330/pseuds/robin_0330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>平行線相交的方式除了暴力接合之外就是換個角度看。</p><p>這是一個女人的故事，而故事裡有藥師兜。他可以重要，也可以不重要。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yakushi Kabuto/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>讓我們粉飾太平，假裝明天依然天氣晴。 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 活死人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「嘔……咕噁、嘔……」</p><p>酸黃的液體滿地，些許被泥土吸收，些許流到底矮的樹叢下。近兩周沒進食，能嘔出胃液也顯得奢侈。瀲擦去嘴角的酸液，動手收拾自己造成的混亂。</p><p>她是一名木葉的暗部，半個月前來到此地，而目標人物正躺在一公里外的住家裡，失去生機。這個任務應該在<span>12</span>天前就該結束，但瀲自身的失誤導致一連串的災難。</p><p>瀲揉著因為久趴而陣陣疼痛的胸和腹，將右手懸在空中。嘔吐物順著瀲的意念飄起，鑽進預先打開的卷軸中。確認過抹除一切蹤跡後，瀲才化作黑影，直奔目標人物的屍體。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>死人和她並沒有差別。</p><p> </p><p>門外的守衛身首異處，兩個人的血液匯流，在瀲腳後形成一個不自然的弧形。她漠然地望著目標額上的槍孔，心思不知道漂至何處。許久，瀲將卷軸紙壓上屍體，和白煙一起消失。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>「咦，這不是瀲嗎？回來了啊，很久沒看到你了呢。」出雲子鐵，大門雙人組這麼說道。</p><p>「嘿嘿嘿……兩位想我嗎？還是說……其實是在等待我呢？」</p><p>瀲俏皮地眨眨右眼，讓兩位門神舉了雙手投降。</p><p>「唉，經不起經不起，我們比你大上十歲呢。」</p><p>「十幾歲的小妹妹去找你同齡的男生吧，我們可沒有這種喜好。」</p><p>「就是就是。」</p><p>「我以後一定是大美人！你們會後悔的！」瀲故作氣憤地說道，卻沒有隱藏自己高翹的嘴角。</p><p>「別這麼說嘛瀲，你現在就是個大美人啦。」</p><p>出雲看著子鐵說道，後者點點頭，面對兩雙誠摯的雙眼，瀲漲著一張紅臉，輕飄飄地走了。</p><p>「嘿嘿嘿——討厭啦——」</p><p>雙人組看著彼此，不約而同地笑著聳肩。瀲就是這樣，雖然還頂著暗部面具，還是會走正門，就為了和兩人打招呼。偶爾和瀲說上幾句胡話是他們的一項樂趣，但見面的間隔卻在近日爆增到數個月。暗部忙碌的身影成了常態，那些被屠殺殆盡的宇智波成了禁語，更別說是那個倖存的孩子。</p><p>忍者群體太小，即便是再怎麼看似道聽塗說的訊息，到了最後都會被證實。</p><p>據說瀲和宇智波鼬是生死之交，而她得知宇智波鼬的殘忍後，竟坦然接受一切。她說：「我知道他是怎樣的人。」</p><p>出雲是主動提起這個話題的人，近期暗部風聲很大，瀲作為核心，也流出了不少以往密封的消息。據說她能和宇智波鼬打成平手，也據說她能一個人對戰四個小隊，更誇張的是，據說她會在近期將被火影剔除暗部頭銜，原因是沒有盡早呈報鼬的異狀。</p><p>沒有人知道真相如何，也沒有人深究。正如宇智波一案疑點重重，但無人意識到。</p><p>又或是人們總是主動忽視木葉的缺陷。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>鑰匙轉開鎖孔，推開門，瀲被迫面對一張氣急敗壞的臉。</p><p>「你跟我說只要一個月！幾個月過去了？半年！你以為那幾封信就可以打發我是不是？喂！瀲！聽我說話！」</p><p>佐助一路追進廚房，只見他的監護人拿出果醬和土司，悠哉悠哉地在流理臺上抹了起來。</p><p>「你不是說要幫助我？你的承諾呢？不要跟我說你很忙沒有空！你要是沒有時間當初就不應該——！你做甚麼！」</p><p>瀲一手端著吐司，嚼得滿嘴鼓脹脹，另一手則捏上佐助的手臂。被摸得怪異，佐助怒斥著甩開，沒想到這次瀲伸過來的右手亮著綠光，佐助只能瞪著面前的少女，怒意無從發洩。</p><p>輕薄的查克拉在佐助的經脈中鋪展，佐助忍著隱約的搔癢感，正要開口，卻被瀲搶先打斷。</p><p>「你的成長速度在安全範圍內，別著急。還有，你是想要睡醒就能殺掉你哥嗎？見鬼了佐助，我跟你說過多少次，你沒有他的天分，也沒有他的才華，你想要殺掉他就只有一步一腳印。更別說——」</p><p>「你說那麼多有甚麼用！我要的是顯著的成長！我的目標、我這副羸弱的模樣要怎麼殺掉他！」</p><p>瀲看著佐助，這個小她五歲的男孩是件麻煩，然而她受了託付，便決定用上十二分的心力拉拔這個孩子。但鼬留下來的麻煩不只這一項。</p><p>「……喂，你以為你的成長是用甚麼換的？努力嗎？還是毅力？」</p><p>「廢話，當然是努——」</p><p>「都不是，成長是用傷害換的。傷害你的身體或心靈，然後才有成長。我們不是在溫室裡成為忍者的。」</p><p>「那你就應該這麼教育我啊！你不是說過的嗎！你會讓我成為一名能夠殺死那個人的忍者……」</p><p>佐助越講越小聲，他知道他不應該強詞奪理，特別是在瀲面前。瀲的眼神並不友善，佐助經常在教育鳴人的老師們臉上看到，而老師從來不會這麼看他。這樣的落差感令佐助更加緊張，因為鳴人在學校裡如何被看待，他就是如何被菁英們所看待。</p><p>「唉……」瀲揉著眉心，順手替佐助拉了張椅子，也讓自己坐下。「我說過吧，你還小，身體還沒長開，過度的訓練會導致不可逆的傷害。而所謂過度，就是你要求的訓練菜單。」</p><p>見佐助抿著嘴，瀲拍拍他的腦袋，笑著說道，「別擔心，變強不是一朝一夕，當你還在學校裡，就多學能接觸到的東西，多和老師同儕互動，那些你認為愚蠢和不必要的技能未來都可能變成救命的稻草。」</p><p>「那些事情很無聊！你不明白，當我在這裡逍遙自在的同時，那個人說不定在世界的某處殺人放火！」</p><p>「佐助，你力所不能及的地方一定不需要你。還記得我讓你一定要記住的詞彙嗎？」瀲涼涼地說道，又拿起吐司。</p><p>「……你讓我好好珍惜。」佐助說完，像是朵萎了的花朵，他別開眼神，掩飾似地趴在桌上，「但珍惜能幹嘛，沒有力量一切還不是一場空。」</p><p>「你要守護你所擁有的一切，就必須擁有力量，但大前提是你身體健康，所以從現在開始，好好珍惜你自己。佐助，不用我再說了，你知道你應該怎麼做，不要讓衝動和不安支配你，否則你就落入了他的圈套。」</p><p>瀲在佐助的手邊放了一包衛生紙，想留給佐助一個空間，正要離去時，小男孩混著哭腔的聲音傳進她耳裡。</p><p>「你根本不懂，你不懂，你不懂……」</p><p>廚房的水龍頭落了一滴水，打散瀲轉身就走的心思。瀲將椅子放在佐助身邊，輕輕環住他的肩膀。</p><p>「你不用擔心，我會保護你，不會讓他碰你一根寒毛。你安心的變強，而我會處理好一切，直到你能夠獨自面對他。」瀲柔聲說道，一邊安撫著被恐懼和不甘侵蝕的男孩。</p><p>佐助抓過衛生紙，低著頭胡亂抹著，瀏海擋住他的表情，瀲卻略知一二。</p><p>「我們都是在傷害中成長的。」</p><p>這句話引起佐助的反彈，他猛然抬起頭，欲出言反駁，卻發現瀲並沒有看著他。那眼神令佐助縮起身子，直覺告訴他，瀲眼裡的冷漠不屬於日常。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>瀲斜倚在自己的房間門口，一口、一口地把手裡的吐司塞進嘴裡。她的眼神從床舖看向書桌，一路到衣櫃，最後是自己的腳下。</p><p>如果是半年前，會有兩個宇智波從背後偷襲，然後大聲喊道：換你當鬼了！</p><p>果醬吐司是鹹的。當瀲獨自一人時，她嘴裡有時是鹹的。眼淚？有可能，但通常是血。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>平原上風沙走石，鼬得避開過大的龜裂以免扭傷腳踝。鬼鮫在身邊走著，高大的身型讓面部在砂塵瀰漫的空氣中顯得模糊。</p><p>鼬半瞇著紅瞳，耳邊那持續撕裂空氣的風聲揉合了某個女孩的吼聲，他眨眨眼，眼瞳才恢復原本的黑。鼬想起前一周的瀲，她把刀架在鼬眼前，不容質疑地威脅鼬。</p><p>「你知道我做得到甚麼，我不會把你的眼睛挖出來，但我會讓你永遠也用不了寫輪眼。」</p><p>鼬嚥了一口唾沫，那天，他看著距離眼球只有一厘米的刀尖，信誓旦旦地點頭。</p><p>遠處隱約有了黑影，他們的目的小鎮就在前方。鼬不自覺地摸上右眼，隔著眼皮，眼球在指尖的觸摸下輕微抖動著。經過瀲的治療，積累半年的酸澀感一掃而空，那時鼬才明白，為什麼瀲會說血繼從來不是恩賜。</p><p>「你不要以為你的力量是憑空出現的，給你力量的存在一定也在索取代價。你不改變使用眼睛的習慣，不用一年，你的視力就會開始退化。」</p><p>鼬從不認為自己的天才是禮物，但他沒想到瀲的研究成果如此荒唐。瀲查明了查克拉從何而來、為什麼而來，以及目的為何。</p><p>瀲說，查克拉不屬於人類。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>現在時間是早上七點半，宇智波佐助離開家門，前往忍者學校上學。不算上出任務的日子，今天是兜監視佐助的第四個月。</p><p>半年前，宇智波佐助首次踏進這棟屋子，他多了一名神秘的監護人。是甚麼阻擋了這位菁英間諜的行動？那天，兜感受著包圍房屋的結界波動，眨眼間便決定，那就是他絕對不要和這名人物正面交鋒。</p><p>但在前兩個月，兜差點失去死在這名神秘人手下的機會。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>一望無際的草原，風來了便吹動草尖，細微擺動的模樣像是纖毛，將某些看不見的存在向風的去處擺動。微微抬頭，看遠一些，會發現草原多了一大塊不應該出現的凹陷。</p><p>一條隊伍在高草間前進，像在草堆裡直行的蛇。他們留下細長的軌跡，切開這片草原。</p><p>兜伸長脖子，奈何此地水土充腴，長草足有兩人高，兜無法確認目的在何處。這次的行動隊長是日向家的人，他們在這片草原急馳了一個小時有餘，而隊長的呼吸已經不可聞地紊亂起來。</p><p>正當兜想要提出原地修整的建議時，視野突然開闊，遠處站著三個高矮不一的人影，全部身著暗部制服。</p><p>「甚麼、甚麼啊這些！」有個女孩大聲叫了出來，她近期才晉升中忍。</p><p>滿地屍體散亂，隊長抬起腳，他抿著嘴，蹭了蹭黏在鞋底的血跡。</p><p>「暗部大人，我們是火影大人派來的屍體處理小隊，您們可以先行離去，執行下一份任務——甚麼！」</p><p>三名暗部自草堆中竄出，各挾持了一名忍者，而遠處的誘餌化做水窪。一隊七人的隊伍，一下子便少了主要戰力。兜暗自在心裡感嘆暗部的眼光，一邊默不作聲地往隊尾退去。失算了，他沒有想過這件任務如此凶險。</p><p>「我們沒有請求支援，更沒有要甚麼『屍體處理小隊』。證明你們的身分，否則加入他們。」</p><p>看似是隊長的女暗部說道，她反扣著日向的手臂，一把刀架著脖子，冷聲說道。不用想也知道暗部口中的「他們」是指誰，但誰也沒準備好被同村的忍者殺死。</p><p>「等等！等等！這應該是誤會，向我們通知您們位置的人說這是提前安排好的行動啊！」副隊長著急地說道，「請不要誤會啊！我們也是木葉村的忍者啊！」</p><p>「身分證明。」女暗部重複道，「我要確認你們的身分。」她的刀又更往日向的脖子壓去，看著滲出的絲絲血跡，副隊長更加手忙腳亂地解釋起來。</p><p>「怎麼可能會有那種東西啊！暗部大人，請相信我們啊我們只是一般的忍者啊！」</p><p>但三名暗部沒有在聽，他們互相確認著眼神，直到其中一人開口。</p><p>「火影大人並沒有下達抓兔子的命令，或許他們的話可以相信。」</p><p>「不管有沒有兔子，暗部的行蹤本就不該讓一般忍者知道。」</p><p>「即便是假扮的，我們也能隨時處置，乾耗在這裡不是辦法。隊長，請定奪吧。」</p><p>兜扮作恐慌的表情掩飾了他的震驚，兔子在暗部行話裡是叛徒、棄子等需要剷除之人之意。他不動聲色地重新觀察自己的隊友，很顯然地，沒有一人有間諜的味道。</p><p>幾秒後，暗部隊長接受建議，她鬆開日向說道，「動作快，把屍體收起來。」</p><p>恢復自由的幾個人連忙點頭，掏出卷軸往屍體最密集的地方跑去。兜也跟進，他學著副隊長抖著雙手，幫忙張羅封印所需的材料。封印的白煙才炸開第四次，暗部隊長嘖了一聲，踩著大步向他們走來。</p><p>幾人幾乎立即起立，女暗部抽出自己的卷軸，壓上封印陣的瞬間，他們眼前的屍堆瞬間成了大片白煙。遠處的幾聲回音還在兜耳邊迴盪，她的手下馬上奪過卷軸責問。</p><p>「隊長，你需要休息！」</p><p>「我拒絕在這裡當活靶子，東西收好，立即轉移。」</p><p>卷軸被暗部當作垃圾一般塞進日向手裡，三個暗部成了領路者，一路向他處蜿蜒。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>獨處的時間適合胡思亂想，兜掩飾氣息，將自己藏身於某戶人家的庭園中。濃密的樹影蓋住他的身影，圍牆被他開了小孔，便於監看房屋全貌。四個月，兜從來沒見過佐助的監護人。為什麼？</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 死局</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>半年前。</p><p>送走宇智波鼬，迎來了瀲。三代看著單膝下跪的瀲，面無表情地把眼神從團藏身上移開。</p><p>瀲的身分在高層中是個非正式的共識，她是個優秀的演員，有能力順手將宇智波止水埋進羅生門的深深地底下。而宇智波鼬作為離手的棄子，溫馴地接受木葉安排給宇智波的命運。</p><p>穩定情勢……三代咬著菸斗，止水大概也想不到他的舉動是升溫的契機。</p><p>「是妳唆使止水自殺的嗎？」三代沉聲問道。</p><p>「是，我欺騙他。我說，當宇智波少了他那樣的強大戰鬥力，一定會將行動延後。這麼一來，宇智波和村子之間就多了對話的空間。雖然他心繫和平，但思考欠缺現實性。」</p><p>兩位顧問啞口無言，他們沒有想到竟是因為瀲的陰謀，才讓這一切來的這麼快。三代抬起手，顧問們立即閉上嘴，但仍焦急地尋求同意。在他們眼中，瀲留不得。</p><p>三代吐著煙圈，向後靠上座椅。他看著天花板思索，腦中是水門對瀲說的最後一句話。</p><p>水門死後一切都變了，瀲的眼裡蒙上一層灰，像是山林大火過後搖搖欲墜的樹葉。</p><p>忍者從出生到死亡，永遠都要和幾個心魔對抗。瀲從來沒有走出水門的死。九尾之夜是木葉心中永遠的痛，水門的遺願也成了她的志願，當她被調離卡卡西麾下時，曾平板地複述昏迷前聽見的話語。</p><p><span> ——</span>木葉就交給妳了喔。</p><p>她說，水門那時候是笑著的，在一片硝煙瀰漫的大火中。但她這麼說的時候，卻是在靜謐的辦公室裡哭花了臉。淚光之下，瀲眼底有著不容質疑的界線，而她是絕對不會容許任何人——即便是宇智波——毀壞她的家。</p><p>「瀲，妳去幫鼬吧。」</p><p>「甚麼？猿飛，這怎麼行，她不應該——」轉寢小春反駁道，卻在三代的眼神下噤聲。</p><p>「給你兩個小隊，務必在結束後安全地把鼬送出木葉。」</p><p>「是，請交給我。」</p><p>瀲戴上面具，當她走到門口時，三代叫住她。三代沉默了一陣，瀲維持半轉身的姿勢，靜靜地等待後續吩咐。</p><p>「……好好和鼬道別吧，知更鳥。」</p><p>即便是監視者和被監視者的關係，瀲和鼬卻是生死之交。根據卡卡西的報告，他們兩個的默契之佳，甚至快要趕上和瀲搭檔已久的他。三代有時也能在水晶球裡看到一些畫面，木葉的某些小角落，兩個小孩會對視線來向揮揮手，隔空和三代打招呼。</p><p>當他決心把宇智波從木葉名冊裡去除後，便自覺力不從心。三代閉起眼，呼出一大片煙霧，遮住點著頭的瀲。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>兜想轉身，他明白好奇心不只會害死貓。他跟蹤暗部隊長到數十公尺外的樹林裡，她半掩在樹林後，清理剛才咳血的痕跡。暗部沒有那麼容易被解析，他們就像一具具木偶，乖巧地被火影操弄。幼年的兜曾覺得那些無表情、和動物相差甚鉅的面具令人害怕。現在想來也是諷刺，他的敵人不是誰，而是面具背後的威權。</p><p>女暗部扶著樹幹，嘴角鮮紅，手上的面具滴著血，在腳邊形成一個小窪。兜一悚，往後瞥的暗部和他對上眼，掩藏在暗處的右眼螢綠如掠食者。巨量訊息突如其來，竟使兜無意中向後退了一步。暗部看著兜踩斷樹枝，劈啪聲刺耳，毫無台階可下，兜只好乾笑著，從大樹背後走了出來。</p><p>暗部沒有移動，她的視線從上往下，最後定格在兜臉上。</p><p>「啊、啊……我只是想問問有沒有需要……」</p><p>「滾回你該在的地方。」</p><p>「啊、啊是，是是是，您說的是，抱歉抱歉。」</p><p>他想也沒想地轉身，但走沒幾步，兜又回頭查看。那裏只剩青綠棕褐，而她的命令聲從紮營地傳來。</p><p> </p><p>一群獵犬中必定有優劣之分，而經驗豐富的獵人會知道哪隻狗適合參與哪種狩獵。山林或原野，晴天或雨後，獵熊或獵鹿。各式因素之下，近乎全能的獵犬便是獵人的至寶。當人精算過豢養的費用後，便會著手淘汰天賦稍差的狗。皮、肉、內臟、骨架都是利益，更別說是精明的腦袋，還有那熟知主人特性的默契。</p><p>「很久沒見過你了啊，事情如何？」</p><p>「好久不見了，老師。計畫的前半段一切按照您的吩咐進行，但火影大人默許團藏大人將寫輪眼取走，我沒有機會製造贗品。」</p><p>「意思是？」</p><p>「意思是您一顆眼睛都拿不到呢。」</p><p>陰冷、潮濕、死氣沉沉，大蛇丸的基地了無新意，瀲戲謔地站在被她稱為老師的叛忍面前，語帶冒犯。那平時自視甚高的大蛇丸竟然沒有發作，似乎是習慣了瀲的無禮。</p><p>「但？」</p><p>「嘻嘻……但是呢，我現在是宇智波佐助的監護人喔。有別於宇智波鼬的新選擇，現在就在我的監管之下。老師，有沒有覺得這樣的買賣很划算呢？團藏大人知道這件事之後急得跳腳呢，可他拿火影大人一點辦法也沒有，您真該看看他吹鬍子瞪眼的模樣。」</p><p>瀲繞著大桌說道，不難從她輕快的腳步看出她的心情之好。大蛇丸的眼神從線裝書挪到另一本文獻上，大蛇丸知道這對瀲來說只是小事一樁，她有能力周旋在三方勢力間，同時滿足三方的利益。</p><p>「要是宇智波鼬知道他的胞弟所託非人會怎麼想呢。」</p><p>「隨他想去，反正他再也不可能見到佐助了。」</p><p>佐助的成長在瀲的管控下更有保證。大蛇丸笑瞇了眼，等時機成熟，他就可以直接接手佐助的身體。</p><p>「做得很好，這次想要甚麼？」</p><p>「嘿嘿，總覺得這次的獎勵可以拿得很豐盛呢。」瀲裝模作樣地捏著下巴說道，「唔……不如您下次去龍地洞的時候帶上我吧？」</p><p>「沒問題。」</p><p>瀲對於仙人特別上心，據她所說，是研究需求。照單全收？當然不，大蛇丸只是好奇。說不定這孩子正在研究量產仙人的方法呢。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>兜這種人一般不長命，但他有著出色的第六感。</p><p><span> ——</span>那張臉最多不過<span>15</span>歲。</p><p>「你帶他們繼續前進，動手不用請示。」</p><p>吩咐完畢，暗部隊長緩下速度，改由她身邊的暗部帶頭，她則慢慢和殿後的暗部會合。他們之間不需要話語，默契奇佳。兜正好位於倒數第二，不少人的視線隨著暗部隊長而向後。只見他們二人停在草林的交界帶，隨著他們的身影越來越小，無數林木閃過，倏地，烈焰直衝天際，隱約能從樹冠縫隙間看見通天高的火焰。炸裂的火光從四面八方包圍樹林，幾乎照亮森林深處。</p><p>兜的面部映得橘紅，險些撞上前方因看呆而腳滑的隊友。</p><p>「啊這、這……」</p><p>「這是甚麼？他們把整個草原燒光了嗎？」</p><p>「安靜一點！」</p><p>下一秒，一切歸於綠和棕，火光像是被天神沒收一般，突兀地半途消失。</p><p>「甚麼啊這是？這到底……這、這……」</p><p>「我知道我們的暗部很優秀，但這也太……引人注目……」</p><p>「這是一份警告，別想了，快點！」</p><p>兜默不作聲，他只關心為什麼點火時沒有熱浪。</p><p>然而他們沒有機會繼續評論，領頭人在眨眼間選了一根樹幹躲藏，兜眼疾手快地跟上，但其他人就沒那麼幸運了。劇烈的狂風突然襲來，兜在餘光中能看見樹皮破裂的劃痕，和被掃落的隊友。高度和狂風互相配合，他們得多斷幾根骨頭才能落地。</p><p>兜不可能下去救人，他只需義務性地喊著幾聲。呼嘯聲中，兜恍然大悟。</p><p>「……竟然是這樣！」他低低地驚呼道，「是空氣密度，不，氧氣的密度嗎？真空牆？」</p><p>兜下意識地忽略了另一名一同施術的暗部，對於他來說，這是一條不可多得的情報。綜合以上，女暗部是個查克拉量較少、專攻精密度的類型，火、風、水三屬性，以及不差的感知。真空牆內的氧氣被燃燒殆盡時，沒有助燃物的火焰必定消散，此時牆外的空氣便衝入填補低壓。</p><p>這只是一片草原，如果是一座城市呢？兜不禁咧嘴訕笑。一方水土養一方人，木葉倒是養出了一群好狗。論窮凶極惡，他還遠比不上這些人。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>瀲站在屋頂上，手裡提著蘿蔔青菜。植栽裡的灰若隱若現，瀲定睛看了一陣，索性蹲下。塑膠袋在風中劈啪作響，當然，藥師兜聽不見。</p><p>「要開始了嗎……」</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>大陸東部的樹林覆蓋率極高，而故事裡的木葉忍者總是在樹林裡跑跳。鏡頭有限縮性，景框就那麼大，電影才一個半小時。深知人們在現實中會挪開視線的角落，導演自然不會講述觀眾不感興趣的故事。</p><p>木葉的地下王國有個苟延殘喘的領導者，其名為志村團藏。不知從何時起，木葉根忍的工作量顯著成長許多。團藏賦予自己的責任便是在黑暗中守護木葉，這份工作不難，但他的成果一蹋糊塗。有人說這和他的年歲有關，有人說這時代不適合他。</p><p>瀲對此保留態度。</p><p>「是預料之內的反應嗎。」</p><p>「沒錯，他並不認為他有損失，似乎是對寫輪眼的體外研究失去興趣了。一切都按照計畫進行著。」</p><p>「很好。你之前提到的麻煩處理好了嗎，關於那隻兔子。」</p><p>「呵，他比岩隱的野心還明顯。」</p><p>空氣沉默一陣，團藏啜著茶水，觀察茶几另一側的女孩。瀲撐著臉，翻開一本又一本的卷宗。地上堆滿公文袋，封袋上的套繩三倆互相纏繞，難以解開。</p><p>「……為什麼不直接殺掉？他不是簡單貨色，留隱患在身邊不像妳的作風。」</p><p>「和您之前一樣吧，他的死亡不利於我方。」</p><p>「我沒有看出意義。」</p><p>「我可不想接手他的責任，我已經夠忙碌了。還有，您已經錯失處理他的機會了，請將心力放在其他問題上吧。」</p><p>瀲懶懶地說道，她依舊看著文件，連抬頭都不願意。</p><p>「哼，隨便你吧。」</p><p>團藏瞪著僅剩的左眼起身離去，茶杯只空了一半。</p><p> </p><p>越是駭人的忍術，通常帶著越大的反噬。離開草原後，女暗部逐漸成了隊伍尾端的累贅。她不時停下清理落在枝枒上的鮮血，直到其中一位其中一位暗部喊休整，她的面具下緣才終於乾涸。</p><p>夜來得很快，<span>10</span>個人圍著火堆，但誰也沒敢和那三人搭話。當他們還在欲言又止時，暗部自發性地守起夜，第一名輪班者是狐尾，下一個則是灰雀。這段切分成三塊的夜晚，知更鳥拿了餘下的時段。歷經反覆被威脅的窘境後，兜不敢再挑戰底線，放棄收集情報的打算。屍體一般由暗部自行處理，或許回收，但更多的是就地抹除。而在這木葉鞭長莫及的地帶，火影竟派出一個小隊回收屍體？</p><p>兜伸伸腿，幫自己找了一個舒服的姿勢躺著。按照他的推理，暗部大多是在虛張聲勢。沒有任何一個暗部膽敢違抗火影的命令，擅自殺掉無辜的同村忍者。夜很深，昆蟲摩擦著翅膀，耳邊是隊友的呼吸聲，兜睡得很好。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>推開藥盒蓋，小格子裡裝著黃和白的藥丸，目標人物還躺在黃土地上抽搐，而鼬在他面前將藥物倒進嘴裡。鬼鮫也不調侃鼬吃藥的行為，只當是例行公事。體力活對鬼鮫來說是件固定工作，他拿著麻繩往人身上捆，順手掛上鮫肌。</p><p>他們是在半路匯合的，枇杷十藏的死訊並沒有波動鬼鮫的情緒。枇杷十藏是個弱小的忍者，但宇智波鼬不一樣。鬼鮫相信鼬會活得更久，所以時不時會提醒鼬吃藥的時間點。</p><p>鼬一邊走著，一邊輕輕按摩雙眼。風之國顧名思義，風大。斗笠擋不了風砂，細砂鑽進指腹和眼眶的縫隙，在臉上擦得生疼。鼬拍去砂礫，照著瀲的教導，繼續完成整套按摩動作。</p><p>「保護好眼睛，你才<span>11</span>歲。現在不安全，我明天再幫你看看。」</p><p>那時他們還不是合作關係，只是普通的工作搭檔。瀲罵咧咧地收起綠光，鼬遲疑了一會，仍點了頭。他很慶幸那份鬼迷心竅的妥協，撇除佐助，單一個體於鼬而言可有可無，他曾認為自己和世界的聯繫屬於利益取向。但這幾年的境遇讓鼬理解到何謂得來不易，他必須做的事情太多，他需要更多時間。</p><p>有人和鼬說過，只有死亡才能賦予生命意義。</p><p>瀲傳達的訊息很明確，和她合作，雙贏局面。於是兩年後的鼬答應了，止水答應了。沒有選擇權的宇智波也答應了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 視覺暫留</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>太像了。兜悄悄地移步至另一條通道，貨架後一塊白，隱約穿插在鹽巴和砂糖的縫隙間。正如那天所見，一頭和面具融合的白髮。現在那雙曾令兜不寒而慄的綠眼中滿是猶疑，暗部拿著兩包麵粉，做著高筋和中筋的選擇。兜壓低身子，摸到架上的雞蛋後便匆忙往結帳台走去。</p><p>「……整天隨便隨便，講得好像我有辦法通靈進佐助心裡一樣。」</p><p>兜一楞，傻立在貨架正中。暗部似乎注意到這裡的異狀，眼皮輕顫，就要看過來。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>忍者擁有遵守保密原則的義務，暗部更是如此，他們絕口不提自己的任務內容，甚至鮮少出現在陽光之下。最為極端的例子便是根。</p><p>想要讓一棵大樹茁壯，就必須維護根系的健全。自人類形成集團以降，政治模組逐漸發展成熟，高位者奉行人前一套，人後一套的治理方式。背倚岩壁的木葉村有著最佳的設址地，堅硬的岩石下除了迷宮般的避難所，還有二代親自督工建成的暗部總部。一條密道連接火影樓和總部，至此，再也無人能將木葉的光和暗切割。</p><p>然而，木葉的背光處又有明暗度的差別。根，不受火影管轄，卻又隸屬暗部的分隊，是一個資深忍者才能略微耳聞的神祕存在。對於這群無父無母、如幽靈一般的存在而言，命令的意義是累贅，他們只會用生命確保百分之百的成功。有人說，沒有人生來便是惡人，但根的成員從小所受的教育卻是教導如何摒棄道德和情感。志村團藏蒐集各地擁有才華的孤兒，將其訓練成任務指向的非人，而他在高處指揮大群羅列整齊、視死如歸的傀儡。</p><p>光暗並存，團藏自詡為守護者。</p><p>這座地下碉堡是他的王國，他掌控一切——他自認掌控一切。</p><p> </p><p>糟了！兜揣著雞蛋觸地前滾翻，緊急躲到隔壁的走道上。橡膠靴底擦著磁磚，暗部緩步走向兜先前的位置，平時聽來滑稽的嘎吱聲此時像是喪鐘，兜不敢妄動，僅能憑藉雙眼確認四周情況。接近四點，晚餐距離轉角還有一段距離，客人稀疏分散，連結帳人員也昏昏欲睡。兜藏在柱子後，緊盯著暗部的一舉一動。她正看著地板，似乎想看出一些端倪。兜捏緊手裡的鋼絲，等待聲東擊西的時機點。</p><p> </p><p>「為什麼又有人事變動？派去的六人只剩下永見？」</p><p>「霧隱村的情況本就不樂觀，團藏大人，再這樣下去……」</p><p>「甚麼時候有你給建議的餘地了？想辦法把永見叫回來。」</p><p>「團藏大人，因為他們的暴露，霧隱又加強封鎖，永見很難抽身。」</p><p>團藏瞇著眼，根忍面色不動，僅有燭火搖曳。</p><p>「……剩下的去和瀲報告，霧隱的事情是她負責。」</p><p>「是，屬下知道了。」</p><p>黑影來來去去，他們就像牆上的單色磁磚，規矩、毫無特色、複製貼上。團藏起身，啟程前往總部最深處。</p><p>通道之狹窄，僅能供三人並肩。忍者習性從根本上拔去這座地下碉堡的生氣，本該迴盪腳步聲的走廊只有絲絲細響，空氣持續從通風管裡擠出，加重不協調的異常感。幾個面具花紋各異的根忍拐出彎角，見了團藏點頭致意，又飄向他們的目的地。為防外人擅闖，根部的安保程度遠勝其餘暗部部門，重新設計的走廊九彎十八拐，一直等速前進的團藏稍微加大步伐，跨過陷阱地磚。</p><p>三代一直想知道這裡的小秘密。歲月不只能磨去信任，他們之間的懷疑就像杯底的茶漬，累積幾十年，污漬底下的風景只存在於他們的記憶中。團藏並不後悔，他打從一開始就知道自己和猿飛日斬處不來。但他有守護木葉的使命，無論以甚麼手段。團藏將此奉為圭臬，並且也是這麼教導瀲。</p><p>他們都經歷過戰爭。維穩本就不是一個簡單的工作，更別說他要穩定的範圍不只有木葉內部。想要泯除內外威脅，就是發動更多或大或小的衝突。以戰止戰，團藏深信不疑，沒有永久的和平，只有稍歇的戰爭。木葉不先發制人，那就必定受制於人。</p><p>但瀲點出一個問題，如何在各國政治體系穩定的情況下，在外國內部操作內戰？經歷一連串的爭執，他們決定先從水之國下手。只要讓其餘四國內部陷入混亂，那戰火就永遠燒不到木葉。</p><p>團藏從衣領中拿出苦無，鑑於自己僅剩一隻手，他將武器放進嘴裡咬著。團藏沒有絲毫遲疑，眨眼間，完好的右手掌上迸出一道血痕，那是通關的密碼。血手壓上石門，通紅以肉眼可見的速度淡去，直至消失。厚重的石門沒有以預想中的方式移動，它滑開時之輕巧，就像拉開和室紙門一般。團藏也曾好奇過石門的動力來源，瀲聲稱那是雞肋忍術，不值得上檯面。</p><p>隨著石門關上，走廊上的火炬無法再替團藏提供光線。繞著螺旋梯向下，團藏數著圈子，拐杖觸地聲和腳步重合，像是諧唱中的異聲。團藏在黑暗中待了多少年，他就踩著多少年的怪異節奏，崎嶇前行。</p><p>長梯盡頭是道入口，門裡亮著詭綠的光，隱約混著幽藍。地上一片突兀慘白，但團藏踩上白時，無事發生。沐浴著綠，成片營養艙映入眼簾，金屬和綠色營養液包覆著囚犯，他們腳不觸地，懸浮在液體中。幾條軟管接連著營養艙和艙內人，數據在艙室外的控制面板上穩定跳動，而右上角寫著——<span>No.042 Uchiha </span>。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>暗部應聲轉頭，醬菜與玻璃四分五裂，飛濺的汁水橫跨貨架，甚至沾上一旁無辜的商品。暗部皺著眉，又回到原先挑著麵粉的位置查看異狀。兜鑽著空檔，趁機往下一條走道前進。又有幾個客人離開，自動門因為軌道不平而抖動著闔上，阻擋兜的安全之路。店員早就因為聲響急忙趕來，看了一眼情況後又碎念著走向放有清潔工具的廁所。</p><p>兜衝上樓梯，看見他的後腳，暗部沒有立即追上，而是愣了愣，反常地露出笑容。</p><p>逃生門距離兜尚有七公尺，一定會在前進過程中暴露在暗部面前；窗戶距離他三公尺，比較近，但他不能把暗部引到超市外，這樣會害死自己。</p><p>沒辦法了。兜貼著牆，摸索背後的倉庫門把。等待暗部的鞋尖出現在貨架腳和地面的接觸點時，他一閃身，留給暗部一個殘影和一個提示。暗部雖然不能公然破壞私人財產，然而視線所及處也沒有能夠拿來固定門把的物品。兜放下雞蛋，在門把上投注全身的力量和暗部對峙。他一邊祈禱這扇門足夠堅固，一邊等待暗部的到來。</p><p>門外寂靜如夜，兜明白，那是暗部引誘他放鬆警戒的行為。他連大氣也不敢喘一口，手裡傳來輕微的震動，暗部試圖開門的行為受到阻礙，便收回了手。兜正想換個更好施力的角度時，一把亮著藍光的刀突然貼著兜的臉頰插進門裡，下一秒狠狠下砍，斷了鎖舌，也毀了兜的計畫。</p><p>暗部踹開庫門，只見一盒雞蛋坐在地上，而她追逐的人早已不見蹤影。她彎腰拾起雞蛋，在倉庫內繞了繞，以顯示她的盡責。或許是膩了，暗部又回到麵粉架邊，她面帶微笑，走向結帳台，並放上同一盒雞蛋。幾條街區外，兜還在暗巷裡逃竄，影分身回傳的記憶讓他發了一身汗。</p><p>最可怕的不是高手，而是不按牌理出牌的高手。前陣子的經歷早就讓兜建立那個暗部不是正常人的意識，假設被抓到，她很有可能連辯解也不聽，出手就是取其性命。要是再有下次……不，肯定有下次。兜踏出暗巷，思索著該如何在呈上情報的同時，給主子一份足以實行的計畫。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>付出和收穫等價，當木葉和宇智波逐步縮減互動，便是在挑戰維繫和平的動態平衡。木葉以善意和理想包裝謊言，將盲目的信任和忠誠視為武器，只因為多子的棋盤比單人作戰易操作。追根究柢，不管是哪個時代，沒有當權政府會主動揭露自身醜聞。但那些躲在邊角，日夜不停嚙咬的老鼠，總有一天會將高層的銅牆鐵壁鑿穿。是的，暗部和根兩方的互相滲透從未止歇，然而他們有著同樣的目標——木葉至上。</p><p>至此，宇智波不可能迎來真相大白的一天。</p><p>團藏偶爾會打開某些人的資料查看，那些人不外乎是老弱婦孺，偶有一兩個青壯年。觸控面板上跳著常人難以解讀的數據。血壓、心跳、血氧濃度。經脈圖、能量走向、查克拉數值。他似乎在檢查著甚麼。就算是他的部下恐怕也難以想像，這名半個身子躺進棺材的老人操作著複雜的科技，甚至精準地判斷出艙中人需要如何投藥。</p><p>數百台滴滴作響的艙室夾擠老人，並列延伸，像是一團團光球。頭上沒有燈，唯一的光源只有這些囚禁宇智波的器械。正中央的走道像是宣紙上暈染的濃墨，黑色漸層遞淺，漸漸被綠光吃去，團藏冷笑著、檢查著，並在黑暗的大道上漫步。當晃動的螢光映入老人眼中，卻和金色揉成毒藥般的綠。這裡宛如一個失敗的大型童話劇場，量產睡美人，卻永遠等不到王子。</p><p> </p><p>「我回來了。」瀲放下購物袋，對著廚房喊道。</p><p>屋裡瀰漫著醬油和味霖的甘甜香氣，瀲攀上門框，對著聚精會神的佐助複述道，「我說，我回來了。」</p><p>「你、你回來了就說一聲啊。」</p><p>佐助渾身一激靈，他眼中只有燉肉的安危，絲毫沒有注意到誰進了家門，又或是誰說了甚麼。瀲出門前曾再三囑咐佐助，要是鍋子裡的菜糊了，他就必須拿出零用錢請瀲吃飯。佐助當然說甚麼也不願意，便端了張椅子，死守在爐子前，像是一名發誓守護主子性命的部下。</p><p>瀲扁扁嘴，聳肩道：「真是抱歉。啊，對，蘿蔔軟了嗎。」</p><p>「我哪會知道。」話雖這麼說，佐助還是拿出筷子試了試，才再度回答道，「恩，軟了。」</p><p>「不錯喔，越來越有風範了，來吧，端上桌，開飯了。」</p><p>對面的監護人笑得如沐春風，而佐助本人覺得自己必須進急診室。瀲在家裡不怎麼笑，她通常只有三種狀態：吃、睡、發呆。那瀲會笑的場合是甚麼呢？訓練佐助時。對於小佐助而言，他寧可繞著木葉跑上一百圈，也不想看到瀲的笑容。要說瀲不曾澆熄佐助的氣焰，那絕對是謊言。即便瀲的手藝不錯，這頓飯還是在胃痛和意義不明中結束，佐助駝著背收拾餐桌，而瀲坐在客廳，悠悠擺起養護武器的工具。</p><p>嘩嘩水聲無法掩蓋細微的金屬碰撞，瀲是一名暗部，至少她臂上的刺青是這麼說的。佐助見過渾身是血的忍者，暗紅的色塊在屋頂上奔走，而目的是火影樓。但他沒有見過暗部，他們似乎真的如瀲所說，是避人耳目活動的群體。瀲會突然消失一陣，可是某天進門，又會發現她癱在沙發上打招呼。沒有血、沒有汗，更別說是沾上砂土，這顯得瀲特別不真實，甚至令佐助懷疑所謂「暗殺戰術特殊部隊」的真實性。說存在吧，他沒見過；說不存在……瀲又確實在他眼前。</p><p>「佐助，明天的校外教學需要幫你準備甚麼嗎？食物或是呃……防蚊液？野餐墊？」瀲的聲音傳來，笨拙地表達關心。</p><p>「忍者要甚麼防蚊液，莫名其妙。」</p><p>佐助刻意用餐盤的碰撞聲掩蓋碎念，卻還是被瀲收進耳裡。</p><p>「喂，我聽得到好嗎？倒是說說你需要甚麼啊。」</p><p>「不需要！而且我也說了我不想去！還硬要我去，煩死了。」</p><p>「你就去玩玩，回來告訴我好不好玩嘛，我沒去過校外教學啊。」</p><p>「那你就自己去！你當初自己不去幹嘛現在叫我去啊？」</p><p>「欸你別這樣說嘛，我沒有上過忍者學校啊。」</p><p>「蛤？甚麼？」</p><p>瀲沒有接話，她乾笑幾聲，像是緩解尷尬。</p><p>尚未踏足忍者世界的佐助只當瀲是個怪人。瀲從不提及自己的過去，而佐助將這種態度視為怪癖。在他眼裡，沒有比宇智波更難以啟齒的悲劇存在，更別說瀲除了戰鬥能力之外沒有任何亮眼之處。於是在瀲沒察覺時，她早就被佐助歸類為最無趣的角色。</p><p>明天的校外教學……佐助將餐盤放進瀝水台時，不禁大力了些。他受夠學校裡的麻煩，不只有那群花癡女人，還有一整天只會和他對著幹的白癡。學校裡的東西也是，瀲全部教過了，但是當佐助作為年級第一拿了跳級申請單給瀲簽名時，她竟然說：「跳級多麻煩啊，這樣我要一次性教很多東西，先緩緩嘛。」</p><p>佐助差點沒被瀲氣死。</p><p>手裡的餐盤成了受害者，他們明明無辜，卻被粗魯對待。佐助一點也不在意缺角或損壞，反正是瀲的錢，跟他一點關係也沒有。佐助越想越氣，拿著抹布在瓦斯爐胡亂上擦了幾下，便蹬著重重的腳步回房間。敢怒不敢言。佐助摔上房門，整棟屋子似乎震了震。因為他——作為最後一名宇智波——沒有立場反駁瀲。佐助明白，瀲代表木葉。</p><p>犯人在還在替刀具上油，雖然握把處陳舊，但刀柄平滑光亮，可以看出主人保養之用心。瀲哼著小曲，端起短刀，仔細檢查刀刃是否需要打磨。暗部最近沒有任務，但未雨綢繆是個好習慣，況且，瀲也不排斥打獵。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>充滿科技感的地下室中，一扇突兀的木門貼在牆上，深褐的色調和一旁的白綠藍格格不入。團藏必須見一個人，他難掩一股沒來由的煩悶，只好抱著公事公辦的態度推開木門。</p><p>門後有甚麼，只有開了門才會知道。即便有些事情既看不見終點、也無法推算出結果，仍然有人為了那<span>0.0001</span>的成功機率放手一搏。有人會因為過程的好壞定義成功，也有人以結果的成敗定義成功，兩種都不算對，但也不至於全錯。</p><p>「哼，宇智波的小鬼。」</p><p>「好久不見了，團藏大人。」宇智波止水笑著說道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>